The Two Greatest Earthbenders
by Username Unlisted
Summary: This is a quick one shot that about a fight between Toph and Bumi. It takes place at Omashu, and there's no metal involved.


**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

Shortly after the war ended, and on a visit to Omashu, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph stayed with the King, Bumi, in a guest room. In middle of dinner with the King, Toph started picking a fight with him, and Bumi responded adequately, resulting in an after dinner sparring match.

They were led to the same underground arena that Bumi and Aang had their fight a year previously. The three non combatants watched from above as the two fighters stopped their verbal abuse towards each other, and got in their stances.

"I say the crazy King's going to win," Sokka commented to Katara, while he looked down at the two fighters.

"I don't know Sokka," Katara said. "Toph's pretty amazing."

"Toph's _very_ amazing," Sokka said. "Especially for a thirteen year old girl. But King Bumi will win," He turned toward her, and gestured at the King. "Don't you remember the difference in their fights against Aang? And Bumi was just messing with him at the time!"

"Yeah, but Aang was a better fighter by the time he fought with Toph. And besides, Toph fights best against other Earthbenders."

"Hm.. you do have a point." Sokka admitted, rubbing his chin. "But even so, I'm going with Bumi."

"Well I don't think either of them will win," Aang said. Katara and Sokka both turned to him confused, as he pointed at the two in question. "Neither as them have moved an inch."

Sokka and Katara looked at each other.

Then Sokka shouted at them. "Come on you guys- fight!" No response. "Oh, right, lets ignore Sokka," he grumbled as he started looking around the floor. "Sure, you just do that."

"Um.. Sokka," Aang said hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

"I am searching for- ah! These." he said, as he picked up a couple fist sized rocks that were lying on the floor, and threw them, one at each of the Earthbenders bellow him. They both sensed it, and each, in the same motion, redirected their rocks to the other. Toph side stepped the rock thrown at her, and Bumi sunk himself half way into the ground to avoid his.

Instantly, Bumi launched multiple small scale rocks at Toph, who created a rock wall. After the rocks stopped slamming into it, she started punching out pieces of it at Bumi, who sunk the rest of the way underground. Toph froze, then quickly jumped out of the way as a hole appeared from where she had been standing.

He repeated this another two times, before Toph, being able to sense everything in the ground, started to shift the earth underground to confine him. She heard his laughter just before he sent the earth she was standing on upward. She quickly jumped down, but the rock continued, hitting the ceiling, and more rocks started falling down around her.

While she was avoiding the rocks, Bumi shot out from under the ground, and quickly made the area Toph was standing on turn into quicksand. She quickly sunk to her knees, and before she could do anything about it, Bumi sent a large rock at her. She caught it, then shot it back at Bumi, who put his hands together in front of him, and split the rock down the middle. He smiled as the two halves passed him- until a much smaller rock that had followed the previous one hit him in the middle of the forehead, knocking him out instantly.

"Haha!" Toph laughed loudly. "I told you that I'm the best Ear-" She stopped as she realized she was still sinking, and with her arms now also covered, she couldn't bend at all. "Hey, Twinkle-Toes, you planing to help, or what?" she called.

Aang jumped down, and started Earthbending the quicksand- or tried to. "I can't," he realized. "Toph, I never did this before- I don't know how!"

"It's barely any different from normal Earthbending!" she yelled at him, panic starting to edge her voice.

"I'm coming, Toph!" Sokka yelled as he rushed to her, ending up in the middle of the sand himself. He started pulling up from under her arms, but the only accomplished making himself sink faster.

While Aang continued in vain to Earthbend them out, Katara went over to the sleeping King. "Wake up!" she yelled. "Please, King Bumi, wake up!" And then she slapped him.

Bumi jumped up, surveyed what was happening, then quickly bended the quicksand back into solid rock around Toph and Sokka, just as it was covering Toph collarbones, and Sokka's chest. "Alright," he said, walking up to them. He thought for a moment, then nodded his head in decision. "You're going to stay here until you learn to Earthbend without your limbs!" he stated.

"What?!" Toph struggled harder, but couldn't get out.

"Yep!" Then his voice turned serious. "You wont always be around metal," he said. "And with your unique 'seeing' ability, you could terrify anyone you came across were you able to attack from beneath them."

"Aang!" Toph yelled, ignoring the King's words. "Help me out!"

Bumi instantly sunk into the ground. "What is he-" Aang started, confused.

"Move your butt, Twinkle-Toes!" Toph yelled, but it was too late, as Bumi's hands shot out from the ground, grabbed his ankles, and pulled him underground up to just under his nose.

"I'm afraid he can't," said the King, jumping out from the ground. "He seems pretty covered up at the moment."

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed. She withdrew the water from her pouch, and attacked Bumi with a water whip, but he quickly rose up a earthen wall. When the whip hit it, he turned the stone slab into dust, and as the water made contact, it turned into mud, and fell to the ground useless.

"Hey, King Bumi," Sokka said calmly. "What about me; could you at least let me out?"

Bumi turned, and considered him. "No." he decided. He looked back down to Toph. "So, how about it?" he asked cheerfully.

"I won." she muttered. "Next time, I'll use a bigger rock."

* * *

 **"Review?" you ask.**

 **"Review!" I answer. "Please." I add.**

 **"No review for you." you reply.**

 **"Mean." I say. ;-;**


End file.
